Everything Has Changed
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Sequel to The Assassin. Previously titled Out of Time! Kagome's back in Gotham after the break-up, when Joker decides to get even after she broke their deal by kidnapping and killing her brother, she goes back on her own deal with the city to get her revenge. Can Nightwing and the others stop her before it's too late, or is she falling back to the killer she was known to be?
1. Chapter 1

Running water sounded throughout the apartment as the light shined out of the bathroom into the darkened living room. Clear water turned red as they hit the hands that were being scrubbed together in haste. Inspecting under the nails one more time, the white clothed figure shut off the water and light and hurried into the bedroom, peeling clothes off during the walk. Cursing as a phone rang; the woman lunged across her bed in lightning speed and pushed the answer button. "Hello?" she asked planting her feet on the other side of the bed. "Making sure you're still coming, you're a little late." The voice responded. "Be there in twenty minutes, I ran over time at the gym." She said softly before hanging up. Raking a hand through her dark hair, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a red mini dress and black heels before walking through her apartment to the front door. Locking the door behind her, she began her two block trek to the restaurant.

Walking down the street, the woman ignored the stares and whistles as the River Fountain came into her view. "Yes ma'am, may I help you?" the host asked eyeing her body openly. "Here to see my brother, but thanks anyway." She cringed slinking past him to where her brother was sitting. "Hey little brother!" she squealed bending down to hug the younger man in a wheelchair. "Hey Kags, I was starting to think you forgot about me!" he exclaimed back as she moved to the chair at his side. "I could never forget about you Souta, so how was your flight? Did Sesshoumaru cater to your every want and need?" Kagome asked. "Sesshoumaru catered to my every need, I think that was the best flight I've ever been on." Souta said with a nod. "That's good, and by the way, you look great. Did the doctors ever diagnose you?" Kagome asked seriously. Souta shook his head and reached for a biscuit in the middle of the table. "They said they'd work on figuring it out what it is but the medications they have me on is keeping the demon bacteria at bay. Not actual demon." He said quickly catching her widened eyes.

"Good, I'd hate to purify your blood; that'd be horrible." Kagome mumbled. "What can I get for you ma'am?" their waitress asked coming over to get her order. "I'll have water and a grilled chicken salad." Kagome ordered gesturing across the table at her younger brother. "I already ordered waiting for your slow ass." He snorted taking a sip from his glass. "Language little brother!" Kagome chastised with a laugh. "I didn't tell you how great you look; you got a date after this?" Souta asked raising an eyebrow. Kagome snorted and grabbed at a biscuit, tearing it apart over her plate. "I haven't dated since Dick. I just can't figure out what's going on with me. Before Dick all I wanted was Ezio, but Ezio's in Italy with Desmond and Dick broke off our engagement a couple of weeks ago and you know I lost the baby right after and he didn't even know about the pregnancy. I'm just too messed up to date right now." Kagome groaned throwing the remnants of her biscuit on her plate and rubbing her fingers together to brush the crumbs off.

"Sounds like you need to get laid." Souta said evenly. Kagome glared across the table and swatted at his arm. "Seriously Souta, I've been considering bringing my hidden blades out of retirement." Kagome sighed as their food was placed in front of them. "Speaking of that, I've heard rumors that the Assassin's made appearances recently and I've only been in Gotham for eight hours." Souta said with a critical eye. Kagome moved around the lettuce on her plate and glanced up quickly before looking back down. "Sis." Souta groaned shaking his head. "Look, in my defense, the guy had it coming." Kagome hissed leaning across the table. Souta shook his head and stuck a piece of steak in his mouth. "Just don't get caught." He said softly. "I won't let that happen again." Kagome nodded leaning back in her seat.

"So on another note, has Joker tried anything since you punched him last year?" Souta asked. "Nope, haven't seen him, he's been on the DL as far as I know. Of course, he probably doesn't know that I may or may not have accidentally on purpose stabbed one of his guys a couple hours ago." Kagome shrugged staring into her salad. Souta let out a strangled groan and shook his head in exasperation. "You're going to get killed." He sighed. "Maybe, but they'd have to catch me first." Kagome said with a smirk. "Hey, I never really thanked you, without doing what you did I'd probably be dead right now." Souta said softly. "You're welcome, now I don't want to hear any bitching about doing that again." Kagome snorted. Souta scoffed and waved a piece of steak at her in retaliation.

Swatting at her sibling Kagome smiled and glanced over the room in habit, freezing when two familiar faces walked in the door to the restaurant with hyenas in tow. 'You have got to be kidding me.' Kagome thought sliding her gaze over at her brother. Souta was staring wide eyed at the purple suited man and the black and red clothed girl behind him. "Greetings patrons, we are here for your money and valuables!" the Joker shouted dramatically. "Yeah, so hand it all over or else I'll release my babies." Harley giggled. "Sis." Souta whispered nervously. Kagome reached a hand across the table and gripped his, giving it a squeeze without taking her gaze off of the two new comers. "Relax, don't do anything to draw attention." She mumbled not taking her eyes away from the entrance.

Joker's gaze scanned the crowd eagerly as people began to pass their money and jewelry to the front. Turning to face Harley, he scrunched his face at her concentrated look towards back of the building. "Hey, I know you! You punched me!" Joker shouted. Kagome stiffened as Joker and Harley cleared everyone out, using their hyenas to make them hurry. "Oh god sis, what the hell." Souta groaned as his eyes widened. "My fight, you let me take care of this." Kagome said back as she cautiously stood from her chair. Joker stopped a couple feet in front of her, his brow furrowed and hands on his hips as they looked at each other. "I should kill you where you stand." Joker finally announced. Kagome lifted her chin and crossed her arms over her chest. "It was just a punch, from what I understand, Batman's given you harder punches." Kagome shot back.

Nodding in indifference, the clown dropped his right hand in his pocket and dug out a small silver ball. "Hey, who are you?" Harley asked. Leaning down, face-to-face with him, Harley did a couple of quick double takes before jumping up and down excitedly. "You must be her brotha!" she squealed. Kagome shot her gaze at the blonde and dropped her hands down, gipping her steak knife without notice. "Oh really? Well, this sounds like a fun little game." Joker teased rolling the ball in his palms. "Don't you touch him!" Kagome hissed stepping forward. Joker frowned and shared a look with his accomplice before shaking his head. Tossing the ball, Kagome fumbled and caught it sending off a small explosion that sent her flying back a couple of feet. "Kagome!" Souta shouted as he was wheeled out and the hyenas were sent towards her.

Steak knife still in hand, Kagome slashed at the two animals slitting both throats and ignoring the blood that splattered all over her before dashing out the front door. Kicking her shoes off, she chased after the van as it sped off, slowing down as it began to fade from her vision, Souta's scream echoing in her ears. "Souta, oh god." She whimpered. Shoulders slumping, she barely registered the tractor trailers horn before jumping out of the way. 'What am I going to do?' she thought as tears filled her eyes. "Souta." She sniffled softly.

Pulling her phone out from between her breasts, Kagome began walking back to the restaurant to get her shoes from the ground. Sniffling loudly, she dialed Sesshoumaru's number and held the phone to her ear, ignoring the strange stares she was getting. _"You have reached the voice mailbox of Sesshoumaru Tashio please leave your name_—" Kagome grunted and hung up mid-voicemail and speed dialed Inuyasha, praying that he'd answer. _"It's Inuyasha, I'm not here so either leave a message or call back later."_ Kagome growled and almost slammed the phone onto the ground before just hanging up and looking to see how far she had to walk. Freezing in her tracks when she spotted the police cars, she turned and jogged away leaving her shoes at the entrance to the building. Raking a hand through her hair, she looked around her surroundings slowly before walking into the darkened countryside to the only person she knew could help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne glanced at the three other occupants of the Batcave as they all prepared for their patrol. "So what are we doing tonight?" Tim asked sitting on the floor with a bag of chips. "We're looking for Joker and Harley. There have been some witnesses that saw them kidnapping someone from a restaurant after robbing it." Bruce said leaving his mask down his back as he secured his belt. "What would we do without those two?" Barbara asked sarcastically. "It'd be a lot of boring nights, that's for sure." Dick said stuffing his street clothes into the bag on his bike. Bruce gave a subtle roll of his eyes at them before moving over to the Bat-computer. "Hey Alfred, come to see us off?" Dick asked fixing his mask. "Not this time Master Grayson, Master Wayne a word?" Alfred asked. "Of course." Bruce said getting up from his chair and walking over. Both talked in hushed tones, both glancing over at Dick occasionally.

"What do you think's wrong?" Barbara asked softly. "Maybe Joker died and we won't have to go find him." Tim whispered back standing up. "I'm not going with you tonight, you guys know how to patrol, watch each other's back." Bruce said starting to take his gear off. "Whoa, hang on, what's going on?" Dick asked sharing looks with the two beside him. "I don't feel comfortable going after Joker and Harley without you." Barbara announced. "Same here." Tim agreed. "Then just leave, don't patrol, go home and get to bed early. Sesshoumaru's here and we have some business to take care of." Bruce said before walking with Alfred to the entrance of the cave. Furrowing his brow, Dick yanked his mask off before running after both men, leaving the other two behind him confused.

"I told you to leave." Bruce said keeping his eyes trained ahead. "Yeah, but I don't have to listen to you." Dick said back. Bruce grunted before walking into the foyer and spotting Sesshoumaru standing there looking at his phone. "Excuse me." Alfred said after showing them to the room. "Sesshoumaru, what brings you here?" Bruce asked. The silver haired demon glanced up, giving both of the men in front of him a long glance before turning back to his phone. "Kagome's back in town, she's got an apartment in the center of the city." He said pocketing his phone. "Is she okay?" Dick asked quickly. "Emotional, given how you left everything. But per the agreement that was signed last year, she will not cause any problems and will not take anyone's life or else she will be sent to jail." Sesshoumaru said. "Thank you, does the commissioner know?" Bruce asked. "He will be made aware." Sesshoumaru confirmed with a tilt of his head. "Excellent, thank you for the information." Bruce said holding his hand out.

Sesshoumaru gave his hand a stiff shake and turned to walk to the door before pausing and looking back. "Grayson, you stay away from her." He growled. Placing his hand on the knob, he startled when it was yanked out of his hand and Kagome stood there. "Kagome." Dick breathed. Kagome's gaze turned onto the owner of the voice that she heard and blinked. "You're still here." She stated blankly. Dick nodded slowly as she fully stepped into the room, allowing the occupants a full view of her. "Whose blood is this?" Sesshoumaru asked quickly, gripping her upper arms. "Relax, I didn't kill anyone." Kagome sighed yanking her arm out of his grip. Squirming under the silver haired man's intense gaze she wrapped her arms around her body to fight the chill and stepped further away.

Shrugging off his coat, Sesshoumaru wrapped it around the tiny female and stood in front of her, forcing her gaze to meet his. "I'll take care of your earlier kill this once, do not disappoint me and go against your word. Where is the body?" he whispered. "The park." She mouthed. Nodding, he stepped away and moved back to the door. "You didn't answer your phone." She said softly. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened briefly as he looked at her. "It won't happen again." Kagome smirked at his double meaning, hanging her head so her face was covered by her hair. "What happened?" Bruce asked as both males walked closer to her. "Joker showed up at the restaurant my brother and I were at, he cleared the place out, tossed a silver ball at me that exploded on impact and sent me flying back, and he and that blonde bitch kidnapped him." She answered vehemently.

"We'll find Souta, but I need to know, whose blood is that?" Bruce asked. "That girl—Harley's, I think I threatened her when I was in jail… she looks different with all that make up on. The blood belongs to her hyenas, I slit their throats with a steak knife." Kagome said looking down at her ruined clothes. "Why come here?" Dick asked. "I don't have anyone else here, I thought that maybe since I can't do anything myself then maybe you could." Kagome said with a shrug. "Can I get you anything?" Bruce asked. Kagome shook her head and smiled. "No thanks, could I stay here for the night though?" she asked. "Of course, I trust you know where your old room is." Bruce said gesturing at the stairs. Kagome gave him a grateful smile and walked past them towards the stairs. "And please, don't cancel your patrol on my account, I'll be fine here." She said with a smile. Turning back to the staircase, she jogged up them before disappearing down the hallway. "You heard her, let's see if we can catch Barbara and Tim." Bruce said slapping Dick on the back before moving to go back down to the cave.

6 Hours Later

Dick walked into his dark apartment, thankful that he and the others got a chance to go home early for a change. Walking into his room, he lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, stretching his stiff muscles from his patrol. "Did you find him?" a soft voice asked from the corner. Jumping, Dick flicked the light on and stared. "How'd you get here? Are you okay?" he asked eyeing Kagome. Twisting her lips, Kagome shot a glance at the window and took a step forward. "Did you find Souta?" she asked again. "No, Joker's been quiet. No thugs out tonight either, it's like they're all planning something." Dick said. "I'm really scared, I can't lose him too." Kagome said softly. "Hey, you didn't lose anybody. We can still be friends." Dick said making sure not to touch her.

Snapping her head up, Kagome strode the couple of feet between them and stood on her tip toes to get in his face. "Do not give me that friend's speech, not that you want to be friends anyway. You want so much more, don't you?" Kagome asked lightly placing her hands on his bare chest. "Tell me no, push me away." She whispered wrapping a hand around his neck and pressing her lips to his lightly. Deepening the kiss briefly, Dick groaned and pulled back, stepping away from her. "I can't, you deserve someone normal, that's not out all hours of the night." He said. "If I wanted that, I wouldn't be here with you, why do you think I came back to Gotham! Will you please, just for the next couple of hours, make me forget how much my life sucks." Kagome growled. Dick shook his head as he glared holes into the carpet before taking a deep breath and raising his gaze to meet hers. "Fine." He ground out. Reaching up, he gripped her upper arms tightly, dragging her back to him and meeting her lips in a harsh kiss. Lifting her up, Kagome wrapped her legs and arms around him as he walked to the bed and deposited her on it before climbing on top of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight streamed into the open window, hitting both occupants of the bed square in the face. "Hey Dick, I have something to tell you." Kagome said softly as the man she addressed held her close to him. "Hmm." He grunted squeezing his eyes shut tight against the light. "I was pregnant, when we broke up and I left. I miscarried a couple days later." She whispered as a tear escaped her eye and his chest. "What'd you say?" he asked whipping his head to look at her. Kagome stayed silent and nodded, flinching when he shot out of bed and turned to face her. "Were you going to tell me?" he asked raking a hand through his hair. "Yeah, then you broke up with me." She replied. Making a string of noises, Dick turned around and inhaled deeply before turning back to the bed. "You didn't sleep with me last night to get pregnant again did you?" he asked carefully.

"How dare you! My brother was kidnapped last night, and I came here last night because I was scared, and upset, and damn it I still wanted to be with you and all you can ask is if I came here to get pregnant again. You disgust me!" Kagome growled sitting up and throwing a pillow at his face. "Well what the hell am I supposed to think? You come over in the dead of night, sleep with me and drop a bombshell like that?" Dick yelled back. Kagome rolled her eyes and threw her clothes on, shooting Dick daggers as she went. "Just forget it, you're so lucky I signed that agreement." Kagome said. "Like that'll stop you, you probably already killed someone, it's what you do." Dick said crossing his arms. "How do you know about that?" Kagome asked frozen in place. Jaw dropping open, Dick dropped his arms to his side. "Please tell me you didn't." he said softly. Averting her eyes, Kagome shot passed him towards the front door, yanking it open and fleeing into hallway. 'Please no.' Dick thought closing the door in shock.

~EHC~

Kagome fished out her keys from her sweat pants pocket and unlocked her apartment, walking inside and suddenly feeling fatigued. Leaning back on the closed door, she let her eyes roam the living room and landed her gaze on a box on her coffee table. "Great, what now?" she mumbled walking up to it. Opening the box slowly, Kagome frowned deeply when all that was in it was a note and a joker card. 'How original.' She thought tossing the card to the side.

_Greetings Assassin,  
By now, I'm sure you'll have gone to our favorite person in the whole wide world, but let me be clear; if you try to get Bat-brain involved more than necessary, I'll kill your brother without a second thought. Do what my notes say, and he'll live to a nice ripe old age. I'll send my notes along soon enough._

_P.S. the card explodes_

Blinking a couple times rapidly, Kagome glanced over at the card just as it exploded and covered her in white foam. "Of course, jerk." She growled. Looking back at the note, she tossed it to the ground and walked to the bathroom to shower. Cleaning quickly, she hurriedly dressed as a series of knocks sounded at her door. "Seriously, can't you people wait like a second?" she asked yanking the door open. "No can do murderer, let's go, you're coming to the station with me." Detective Harvey Bullock sneered handcuffing her quickly. 'Screw my life.' Kagome thought miserably.

_GCPD_

Kagome clanked her head onto the bars of the holding cell she was unceremoniously thrown into and closed her eyes tightly. 'This is bad.' She thought opening her eyes slowly and letting out a huff of air. Dropping her arms from the bars, she stood up straight and shook her head in agitation before walking back towards her cot. "Higurashi, I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you again in here." Commissioner Gordon said walking up to the cell. "Believe me, this is the last place I wanted to be too." Kagome snorted with a blank look on her face. "Well, good news is there's no evidence against you, so you're free to go." Gordon said with a warm smile on his face. Smiling from ear to ear, Kagome let him lead her out to the front to retrieve her belongings.

"Hey, what's going on? A couple people say that they can place her at the scene of the crime with the death of that business guy." Bullock exclaimed hustling up to them. Kagome sent a seething look over the commissioner's shoulder at the overweight man, promising a painful assault if he kept talking. "I have the report and the officers that went to the scene said there were no witnesses. She's free to go." Jim said handing Kagome her small bag of affects that were confiscated. Taking the bag, Kagome walked past the two men, not breaking eye contact with Bullock until she bumped his shoulder and walked to the door.

Opening the small bag, Kagome pulled out her cell phone and her hair tie, tossing the bag in the trash as she walked past it. 'Need to be more careful.' She thought rubbing the scar on her left ring finger with a furrowed brow. Sighing, she looked down at her phone and bit her lip before hitting a few keys and bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello?" a gruff voice answered on the second ring. "Hey Inuyasha, you busy?" she asked shuffling her feet. "I was sleeping. What do you want?" Inuyasha asked stifling a yawn. "I want you to start answering your phone or at least call me back when you miss my call, and I need you to get Ezio here. Tell him I understand that Desmond's escape from the Templars is important but that it's really important that he gets here. Can you do that?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha mumbled a couple of words Kagome couldn't hear before grumbling his agreement. "Ezio needs to be here within the week, please." Kagome replied hearing footsteps next to her. "I got it, what's the big deal?" Inuyasha asked. "Gotta go." Kagome snapped hanging up. "Who was that?" Dick asked cautiously. "None of your business, what are you doing here anyway." Kagome snapped back giving him a once over. "Jim called me asked if I could give you a ride." Dick said sheepishly. "I'll walk thanks." Kagome grumbled. "Please, I really want to make it up to you. I shouldn't have said what I said earlier." He said. Kagome gave him another once over before relenting, walking towards him before noticing a strange rock in front of her. Stooping down, she brushed her fingers across the rock and frowned when a note fell into her open palm.

_The abandoned warehouse by Pier 52. Come alone. ;)  
-H_

Kagome winced and stood up, sticking the crumpled note into her jeans pocket. "Everything okay?" Dick asked cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah, I dropped my keys, you remember where my apartment is right?" Kagome asked rubbing her forehead. "Sure, hop on." Dick said handing her a spare helmet and climbing on his motorcycle. Feeling her stomach flip at the sight of the bike, Kagome shoved the helmet on her head and climbed up behind him, her eyes screwed shut as she leaned her head against his back. Biting her lip, she almost fell off the seat when Dick pulled into the apartment's parking lot. "Thanks for the ride." Kagome whispered handing the spare helmet back. "Anytime, do you-do you think that we could hang out? As friends?" he asked quickly adding the last part.

"Let me think about that." Kagome said wearily, turning to the building. Walking up to her door, she heard the roar of the motorcycle as she unlocked her door and stepped inside. Walking into her room, she grabbed her two hidden blades that she had carelessly thrown onto her dresser and strapped them to her wrists and pulled her jacket sleeves over them. Waiting a few more minutes, she ran back to the front door and popped her head back outside before stepping fully out and re locking the door behind her. Glancing around, she turned in the direction of the piers and began to run in their direction. 'Hang on Souta, I'll kill that clown if he touched you.' She thought angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

Souta glanced nervously up from the small tray of food that Harley had placed in his lap, after ruffling his hair and saying how cute he was. Taking a deep breath, his gaze flitted over to the purple suited clown and shuddered. If there was one thing he and Kagome had in common, it was their deep hatred for clowns, how she managed to work with him for that brief amount of time last year was beyond him. "Where is she? You sure you wrote her the note?" Joker asked impatiently. "I sure did Mista J, I tied it to a rock and threw it in front of her path at the police station." Harley brightly stated. "You idiot, she probably walked right over it!" Joker yelled in the girl's face. "She probably got it, she's really good at spotting those kinds of things." Souta stated softly.

Joker snapped his head in the young man's direction, a blank look in his eyes. Too scared to break eye contact, Souta kept his eyes locked on the strange man's fighting to hold back a shudder. "You're right, silly me; your sister _is_ the Assassin after all." Joker laughed. Souta managed a weak smile and looked back down at his tray. 'Hurry sis.' He thought poking a mound of mush on his plate in disgust. Sighing, he brought his fork up to his lips just as the door to the warehouse cracked open. Meeting his gaze, Kagome brought a finger to her lips and crept around the walls of the warehouse; running in a crouched position to her brother. "Did they touch you?" Kagome whispered kneeling next to him. "Yeah, they've been okay, they gave me this." Souta mumbled glancing at the tray.

"Looks painful." Kagome said taking the tray and putting it to the side. "Smells worse than it looks." Souta said back, glancing over at the two people that were talking to the side, oblivious to the newcomer. "Think I can get you out of here without them noticing?" she smirked. "Doubt it." Souta snorted. Kagome sighed and stood up, crossing her arms and walking up behind the two. "Hey, I want you to know that I'm taking my brother back." She said getting a small twinge of satisfaction when both jumped. "When did you get here?" Joker asked leaning forward. "About 5 minutes ago. But like I said, I'm taking Souta, we'll be out of your hair and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened." Kagome said. "Of course, can I just pick your brain first?" Harley asked enthusiastically.

Kagome gave her a once over before looking over her shoulder at Souta. "Make it quick, but I'm taking him and your van." She said. Joker opened his mouth to protest before a look from the dark haired female silenced him. Grumbling about bringing the van around and loading Souta into it, Joker walked away Souta protesting as he was wheeled out the front. "Hey, you touch a hair on his head and I'll make you very sorry." She shouted after the green haired man. "So, you're pretty good with the guys, how can I make Mista J love me like I love him?" Harley asked tossing an arm around her shoulders. "Excuse me?" Kagome asked taken aback. "Yeah, I've been keeping tabs on you. You've got a bunch of guys chasing you." Harley said coyly, leading her out the front of the warehouse.

Shaking her head, Kagome shrugged off Harley's arm and took a few steps away. "Don't touch me, and there is no way I'm giving you relationship advice." Kagome growled. Harley shrugged and smirked. "That's fine, we've gotta go anyway." She winked as Joker walked up to her. "Where's Souta?" Kagome asked automatically. "He ran away, get it? Ran, because he's in a wheelchair!" Joker howled in laughter. Shooting her arm out, Kagome grabbed him by the collar and yanked him towards her. "Where is he, you sick son of a bitch." Kagome hissed. "Hey, let go of him!" Harley shrieked. "What did you do to him?" Kagome asked again. Joker shrugged, rolling his eyes back to the warehouse as an explosion sent heat their way.

Dislodging Kagome's fist from his collar, he patted her head and smirked. "You should hurry, I don't know how long your brother can survive in there." He cackled. Snapping her head back at the man in front of her, she let her fist connect with his cheek, pressing the button to release one of her blades, slashing at him as Harley knocked her off balance. "Go save your brotha, and don't touch Mista J again!" she shouted getting in the defensive in front of Joker. Walking backwards, Kagome shook her head before running into the burning warehouse, looking for the van that her brother was in. 'I am so sorry Souta, please forgive me.' She thought lurching forward as a catwalk caved in. "Too much smoke." She mumbled feeling her knee hit the cement.

There was the van.

Souta was hitting the window, yelling.

Crawling forward, Kagome fisted her hand, releasing her blade and punching it through the window as Souta opened the door and fell out on top of her. "I knew you'd come." He wheezed. "Forgive me." Kagome whispered somehow managing to drag him out of the hole that was behind the van and into the fresh air. "Sis, hang on." Souta said through a coughing fit. 'Been stabbed, shot at, hell I've even thrown myself off of buildings and I'm brought down by smoke.' She thought before passing out.

**Everything Has Changed**

Kagome cracked her eyes open and glanced around the room, her eyes landing on everything white and put together. Sitting up slowly as she fully opened her eyes, she wrinkled her nose at her own smell and took a deep breath, noticing for the first time she had an oxygen mask on her face. Ripping it off, she gingerly climbed out of bed, the machine going haywire next to her. Fisting her hand, she hit the machine with the side of her fist a couple of times to silence it before walking to the door. "Hey, I'm looking for my brother Souta Higurashi." She said walking up to the nurses' station. "You're supposed to be in bed Ms. Higurashi." The nurse scolded coming around to usher her back into the room. "I'll only go back into that bed if you tell me what happened to my brother." Kagome said spinning around in the nurse's arms. "Your brother is doing just fine; he's down in the cafeteria getting food. Now bed." The nurse commanded.

Kagome complied and climbed back into the bed, the nurse moving to check her equipment and turning as she eyed the broken machine. "What happened here?" she asked with slight annoyance. Kagome shrugged and sunk back into the hospital pillows, turning on the TV and squinting at the small screen as it flashed the news. The nurse grumbled a few words under her breath and rolled her eyes before walking out. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her retreating form as her brother rolled into the room. "What's up with her?" Souta asked holding glancing over his shoulder. Kagome tilted her head to the piece of broken machinery and smirked as she began to give her brother a once over. "I'm fine, they said it's actually a miracle that I'm the one in better condition than you seeing all my health problems." Souta said. "Yeah, but I should have known better that those stupid clowns would do something like that." Kagome said angrily. "They were stupid for trying something in the first place. And um, Sesshoumaru called, he said when Ezio gets here with Inuyasha that I need to get on the plane and go to him until everything blows over." Souta said nervously. "I agree, it's too dangerous here for you right now, I'm sure Penguin's cooking something up too but then again he's smarter than Joker so he probably won't try anything." Kagome sighed raking her hands through her hair in frustration.

"I don't want to leave though." Souta whispered sadly. "I promised you I'd take care of you, this is the only way I can so please, please go back to Japan with mom so I can do that. You can come back when I take care of Joker." Kagome pleaded. Souta gave a slow, sad nod as the door to the room opened. "Listen to your sister, she knows what's best for you." A man's deep voice announced. "Hey kid, you'll be back in a week or two, I doubt it'll take Kagome long to finish off that clown anyway." Another voice said. Kagome and Souta looked between the newcomers and smiled. "Souta's ready Inuyasha, thanks for coming to get him." Kagome said placing a hand on her brother's head with a smile. "No problem, I'm even going to watch him over in Japan for ya." Inuyasha explained. "See, look at that, quality time with Inuyasha. Hey, it'll be okay, I'll see you soon." Kagome said seeing her brother's face. Souta nodded and watched his sister climb out of the bed to hug him tightly. "I'm only a phone call away." She whispered before pulling away. "Be careful sis." Souta pleaded as Inuyasha began to wheel him away. Kagome gave a small wave and a half smile as Inuyasha stopped to look at her. "I got you discharged so whenever you want to leave go ahead." He said before walking away fully.

Kagome gave a tight smile to the other occupant in the room before grabbing the clothes from his arms and walking into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later. Eyeing the man she quirked an eyebrow and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I've missed you, il mio amore*." He whispered softly. Kagome lifted her arms to wrap around the man's waist and breathed in his scent. "You won't say that when you find out what I've done." She snorted. "The two men you've killed? You've killed many more, come, tell me as we walk." The man said tucking her arm around his and guiding her out of the corridors of the hospital and onto the sunlight filled sidewalk. "Ezio, you know I value you more than anyone and I'd never want to disappoint you, but on the night Souta was taken I slept with Dick." Kagome said as they walked through the city. As his grip on her arm tightened, Kagome looked into her mentor's face and watched his jaw tighten. "You told me when you left Tuscany that you were going to stay away from him to sort things out." He ground out. "I was upset, gimmie a break." Kagome hissed back as her phone began to ring.

Releasing Kagome's arm Ezio watched as Kagome pulled her phone out of her jeans and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked pinning the man with her a glare which he returned. "Kagome, I am so sorry! He t-boned us then he shot him before I could even blink." Inuyasha said quickly. Blood running cold, Kagome swallowed hard and breathed deep before asking questions. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "That damn clown, Kagome I am so sorry he shot Souta." Inuyasha said above the sirens. "Souta?" Kagome asked. "He said it was payment, for the life you took. I couldn't leave him, he was still bleeding." Inuyasha said hurriedly. Kagome brought the phone down slowly, her brows furrowed as she stared ahead. "What is it?" Ezio asked. "Joker killed Souta." She said dumbly. Feeling something wet run down her cheek she brought a hand up and pulled it away, revealing water. "Mi dispiace tanto, Kagome*." Ezio said quietly.

**Il mio amore—My little love**

**Mi dispiace tanto, Kagome—I am so sorry, Kagome **


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome stepped out of the airport, her eyes hard and alert, the people scattering to get out of her way as she walked forward. "How was your trip?" Ezio asked falling into step with the dark haired female. "Wish it was for a different reason. Did you do what I asked?" Kagome asked. "Yes, if Joker doesn't know by now that you're after his head then he's dumber than I pegged him for." Ezio stated. Kagome snorted and glanced up at the dark sky. "If anything, he'll go to Bruce for protection like he did the first time, since you spread that I was coming back today he's either already there or on his way. It's been too long since I've seen them anyway." Kagome mumbled. "Shall we change and get going then?" Ezio asked. Kagome nodded slightly as they headed off to her apartment.

_**Everything Has Changed**_

"Alfred, this looks delicious." Barbara praised looking at the meal that was on the table. "Thank you Miss. Gordon, can I get anything else for you?" Alfred asked the table's occupants. "No thank you Alfred; why don't you join us?" Bruce asked gesturing to the empty seat next to Dick. "Thank you Master Bruce, I would be delighted." Alfred said sitting in the chair. "Kagome's coming back today, I heard some guys whispering it last night during patrol. They sounded really scared." Tim said. "I heard the same thing at the market this morning. In the event she goes back to her old ways, what will you do?" Alfred asked. Bruce frowned and glanced over at Dick, the young man's still frame worrying him about the situation. "Guess we'll have to take care of it." Bruce said carefully. Barbara opened her mouth when the doors to the dining room opened and Joker walked in quickly, glancing over his shoulder in fear.

"Again with you coming here? Look, we'll come after you when we go on patrol if that's what you want." Dick said annoyed. "Nothing like that, look Kagome's after me again and I could really use some body guards until she gets over it. So what do you think Brucey, will you help a poor friend in need?" Joker pleaded. "Friend?" Tim asked. "What could you possibly have done to get on her bad side after a year of nothing?" Alfred asked. "He killed my brother point blank, shot him in the head." Kagome said walking into the dining room in her assassin gear, Ezio following a step behind. "Seriously, you people just waltz on in here uninvited." The red haired girl ground out as she glared at the newcomers. "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Kagome snapped back. "Shall I call the police Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. "Not yet, I think we can diffuse this ourselves." Bruce said standing up.

Alfred nodded and began clearing the food covered plates back into the kitchen. "Kagome, calm down, we'll just turn Joker into the police and let them take care of him." Tim said rationally. "Sorry Tim but I don't think I can do that." Kagome sighed. "Vuoi che prendere il clown*?" Ezio asked. "Si, grazie*." Kagome mumbled back. "You're not getting Joker, don't do this, I'd hate to see you get the death penalty." Bruce said yanking Joker behind him. "Like your police force can get me, you know better than anyone that if I don't want to be found then I won't be." Kagome hissed. "Four people wearing spandex costumes against a centuries old assassin and his greatest student; this shall go over well." Ezio chuckled bringing a smirk to Kagome's lips. "All for a clown, please don't do this, we don't need to be fighting over Joker." Dick said quickly.

Kagome eyed him carefully. "So you'll protect him as well?" she asked. "I won't let you kill him if that's what you're asking." Dick responded. "I see; well Joker, they can't be around you 24/7 and when that time comes, we'll be waiting. And Bruce, our agreement over the death penalty doesn't mean a thing to me that agreement became null and void to me when your friend there took my brother from that restaurant." Kagome growled before both assassins stalked out of the room. "Woo, you told her huh!" Joker exclaimed enthusiastically. The four vigilantes shot him a look as Tim slapped handcuffs on his wrists. "You're going to jail, who are you kidding." He said. "She'll kill me quicker there! Don't do this to me." Joker wailed pathetically. "Go try to talk her out of this vendetta." Bruce whispered into Dick's ear. Slipping out the back of the room, Dick pulled his keys out of his pocket and jammed his helmet on his head as he started his motorcycle and peeled out of the garage speeding down the road and weaving through traffic to make it to Kagome's apartment.

Pulling into the complex's parking lot, he yanked his helmet off and sprinted to her door, opening it and creeping into the dark kitchen, peeking into the brightly lit bedroom, immediately noticing that in the short amount of time it took to get there, Kagome had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. "Are you certain that you want to give up your friends?" Ezio asked. "Yeah, I don't think this is something that I can look past." Kagome sighed. Ezio lifted his head towards the door and quirked his eyebrow. "Abbiamo campagnia." He murmured kneeling down in front of the slumped form of Kagome. "Si." She responded with a sigh. "We've known you were here when you first stepped outside the door, so you can come out now." She called. Dick stepped into their line of vision and watched as Kagome lifted her head to meet his gaze with a sigh. "Come to plead the case of the clown?" she asked with a smirk. "No, I'm here because I don't want to see anything happen to you." Dick responded. "You don't have a say in her welfare any longer, not since you decided to leave." Ezio said standing up. "Stay out of this, she can talk for herself." Dick snapped. "That may be, but the only reason for your defensiveness is because you know I am speaking the truth." Ezio shrugged.

Dick narrowed his eyes and balled his fists, making Kagome jump to her feet. "Before there's a fistfight in my bedroom, both of you just need to calm down. Look, Dick, Ezio does have a point; it was you that broke off the engagement leading me to think that you really didn't care about me at all so you kind of really don't have a place to worry about what I decide to do on this matter." Kagome intervened. "I broke it off because I didn't want you to wake up one morning and find out that Two-Face killed me on a patrol or something. I thought and I still think that you deserve someone that can give you a normal life, and that's not me, and it's definitely not that guy!" Dick said quickly pointing at Ezio. "I am a better man than you could ever hope to be for Kagome." Ezio taunted. "Ezio please, let me handle this. Look, Dick, if I knew what I was getting into when I decided to stay in Gotham with you and I'm not exactly the most normal person in the world, I mean, hello, I killed people for a living!" Kagome said picking up one of her hidden blades off of the nightstand and shoving it in his face.

Dick shoved Kagome's arm out of his face with a frown. "But that's the thing, I'm the one that has people after me for putting someone away, you chased people down and no one came after you because you terrified them. Joker knew what he was doing, that's why he came to us because he knows that you'd kill him without a second thought. I don't want to see you in jail or worse." He said. "You would rather protect a poor excuse of a man that killed my brother than let me just take care of him quickly? What the hell kind of messed up logic is that?" Kagome exclaimed as her body tensed up in anger. Ezio frowned and moved behind Kagome, placing his hands on her shoulders and kneading her skin putting his head down beside hers. "Relax." He commanded.

Watching the two interact with a keen eye, Dick glared at the woman in front of him with a scowl on his face. "I should have known I can't believe I was this stupid. So what, did you two laugh it up while I was out patrolling every night? Telling him about all of the things I'd do for you while you were in bed with him? At this point I don't even know if the baby you claimed to be pregnant with was mine." He hissed angrily. Brushing Ezio's hands off of her body, and stalked forward, her former lover's words sparking a fire in her eyes. "First of all, cheating on you would have been pretty hard since he was in Italy and I don't appreciate you accusing me of that; and second of all, that baby that I carried was yours and I can't believe you'd ever say something like that." Kagome growled back angrily. "If this is what you've decided then I'm not going to stop you, but I will not hesitate to turn you in the second you even look in his direction, I've done it once; pretty sure I can do it again." Dick said. Kagome crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow at him, a frown firmly planted on her lips.

Rolling his eyes, Dick turned and walked to the door flinching when a dagger flew through the air and imbedded in the door beside his head. "I'm sorry that it's come to this but let me make one thing clear, you can call in your Justice League and the Avengers if you so choose to, that's your call, but I will cut down every single person that gets in my way to Joker. That includes you, I won't let you be another distraction." Kagome said marching up to him and getting in his face. Dick ignored the stinging that made its presence known at Kagome's last remark and frowned deeper. "You finished?" he asked. Kagome gripped the dagger and yanked it out of the door, stalking back into the bedroom as Dick slipped out shutting the door surprisingly quiet.

Ezio walked past Kagome as she walked back into the room sliding the lock into the place and walking back towards the room as she slammed the blade down and braced her arms on the wooden top of the dresser. "Shall I hunt him down and gut him?" Ezio asked standing behind her. Kagome shook her head and took a deep breath, looking at the man in the mirrors reflection. "I think you are the most beautiful when you are angry. Shall I calm you down?" he asked moving her hair to one side of her head and kissing her neck. Kagome turned around and pushed him back a few inches. Ezio shrugged at her dismissal and turned around, taking off his hidden blades and placing them next to hers on the nightstand. 'Oh screw it all, it's not like I have anything more to lose, probably be dead soon anyway.' Kagome thought. Shooting her hand forward she gripped his arm and yanked him back, their lips meeting hungrily. "There's my girl." Ezio growled lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he slammed her back into the wall. Yanking her shirt off, Kagome felt herself get thrown on the bed. Ezio looked down at her as she climbed to her knees, and gripped his arm again before tugging him onto the bed with her. Ezio kissed her tenderly before pulling back, "do not hate me in the morning." He pleaded carefully. Kagome shook her head as a small smile played on her lips. 'Just myself.' She thought as their lips met again.

**Abbiamo campagnia—We have company**


	6. Chapter 6

Ezio crept silently through the apartment, cringing at the way the jeans moved against his legs. 'Why must they always come up with new clothing? What was wrong with what they had?' he thought bending down to kiss Kagome's cheek. Pulling the blanket up over her naked chest, he headed to the door and left. Kagome's eyes shot open as she sat up in bed, flinging the sheet off of her and crawling out of the warmth the bed offered to creep over to her dresser and pull out some clothes. Freezing mid-way through pulling on her pants, she waited for the footsteps to pass her door before yanking a shirt over her head and slipping a pair of converse on. Sliding the window open, she stepped out and made her way through the city until she arrived at the police station a couple of blocks away. Slipping around the back, she waited for a cop to come out for a smoke break before slipping inside and made her way quietly to the holding cells.

Cheerful whistling reached her ears as she crept through the hall and peeked into the cell where the noise was wafting from. Harley sat on her cot, her foot bouncing from its position on her bent knee and hands behind her head to support it. Eyes narrowing, Kagome heard an officer walking towards her and ran up in front of the startled man, punching him in the wind pipe before hitting a pressure point in his neck. Flinging him in front of Harley's cell, she walked up to him and grabbed the key ring. "Oh hey, you springing me out?" Harley asked. "Something like that." Kagome responded as she stuck the key in the lock and slid the door open. "Oh that's good, I gotta tell ya, I didn't think you'd be this calm with me after your brother but I knew you were a cool girl!" the blonde said sitting up excitedly at the thought of breaking free. Kagome nodded and shut the cell behind her, cocking her head at the confused blonde. "Where's Joker?" she asked fisting her hand around the neck of Harley's shirt and yanking her to her feet.

Harley held her hands up in defense, a look of terror crossing her face. "I have no idea! He turned me in and ran off, I swear!" she said quickly. "And why don't I believe you?" Kagome hissed. "I swear I really don't know!" Harley defended. "Wrong answer." Kagome smirked darkly. Pulling her arm back, she let it connect to the blondes face, sending the girl spiraling back to the bed. Climbing to her knees dizzily, Kagome walked over to the disoriented blonde and let her knee hit her in the head, sending her crashing to the floor. Stomping on the girl's face a couple times before kicking her ribs the same number of times, she stopped and kneeled down. "I don't care if you can hear me or not, this is more a message for Joker than anything." Kagome whispered.

Standing up, Kagome didn't spare the blonde a second glance and walked out of the cell, tossing the keys to the guard's still unconscious body before slipping back out of the building. Taking a deep breath, she rolled her shoulders before making her way back to her apartment to wash Harley's blood off of her; wishing she could see Joker's face when he finally gets to see his side kick after she got finished with her.

_Everything Has Changed_

Ezio walked back into the city limits, his face in a frown as he walked down the semi-busy streets. 'So they did let him stay, what an interesting turn of events.' He thought. Shaking his head to clear the clown out of it, he stopped by a flower shop and leaned over, his body stiffening when two people's footsteps seemed too close for his liking. Standing straight, he turned and arched a brow, the red haired woman scowling at him from her place next to the older man. "You spy on people now?" She spit out disgustedly. "Don't worry, I would never dream of looking in on you, you're too much of a cagna.*" Ezio responded. "If that means what I think it does—" "Barbara, enough, Ezio, I'm here to ask that you don't tell Kagome that Joker is still at my house." Bruce said. "Of course I will, you heroes don't do your job properly. You kill the thing that causes so much destruction in its wake, but you, you all just take them back to the same place that they turn around and break out of again. Once Kagome finishes him off, you'll see how much better your lives will be, you'll be grateful." Ezio explained.

"Grateful? You're both murdering, deceitful people that should have gotten the death penalty, 20 times over." Barbara said. "That's what I'm talking about; Sesshoumaru was able to pay your commissioner off to let her go with a feeble promise that she wouldn't do it again. Your police are weak and greedy, and as soon as it calmed down Kagome was going to break out, did you think she wouldn't?" the Italian man asked. "Don't you dare call my dad weak and greedy!" Barbara hissed angrily. "The call has been made, if you don't hand over the clown we have others ready to storm the city to help. You can't save everyone." Ezio said crossing his arms. "We won't have to; no one's going to kill anybody. We're going to turn Joker in and Kagome's going to leave him to the justice system." Bruce stated. "Do not ever try to appease her; she killed other men; that was so she could take care of her brother. Now, the only thing that will ease her mind is killing your Joker, even though it will not bring her brother back." Ezio said handing some money over for a bouquet before moving a few shops down to the bakery.

Both followed him, making him sigh. "You don't scare us." Barbara announced. "Kagome should, she killed the pope." Ezio chuckled. Turning on his heel and beginning his walk, he rolled his eyes and turned to face Bruce. "Just try to talk to her, she seems to listen to you and you seem to be the only one that can break through to her." He pleaded. Ezio's brown eyes bored into the bright blue ones of the billionaire before shrugging. "Have your side kick do it, no matter what side she's on, she still loves him." The assassin said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Bruce nodded and both turned to the special report that was being blasted from the electronic store, all the screen of the TV's showing the news as it broke into a program.

"_Police are still uncertain as to who could have done something to one of the inmate's, the only suspect being Sgt. Polanski that was found unconscious outside of Harley's cell. Detective Bullock is however crying foul play against the former _Assassin _Kagome Higurashi." _The screen flashed to Bullock standing outside the police station. _"Of course she did it; no one else could have gotten in and out without being detected. We're gonna look for her and if anyone knows where she is, you better turn her in!"_ Bullock was replaced again with the woman behind the desk. _"Commissioner Gordon is, of course, not pressing any charges against Kagome without more evidence. In the meantime, Harley has been rushed to Gotham Hospital in critical condition. If anyone has seen anything, it is deeply advised that you call Gotham PD quickly to report it."_

Ezio and Bruce stared at the TV's as they switched back to their regular programs. "Can't wait till dad signs the papers to send her to the death penalty, it's no less than what she deserves." Barbara scoffed. "If you say one more thing against her, I will personally drive my own blade through your throat." Ezio growled. Turning, he stalked down the sidewalk, ignoring the looks the people on the streets were giving him. "What do we do now?" Barbara asked. "I'm going to send you away so you don't make anyone else mad. Honestly, he was coming around to the idea of talking to her and you tell him that. Learn to keep a filter on your mouth." Bruce snapped. "Well excuse me! She does deserve to die for all she's done though!" Barbara snapped back. Bruce rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before guiding her to their waiting car.

"How did it go sir?" Alfred asked. "I'm not sure that I'm completely confident that we can keep her away." Bruce said. "Sir?" Alfred asked. Bruce shook his head and stared out the window as they began to go back to the mansion.

_Everything Has Changed_

Kagome flinched as the apartment door was slammed shut. 'He knows.' She bemoaned in her mind. Stepping out of the bathroom, she ran her fingers through her damp hair, squinting at the angry man in front of her. "You must be really mad because the only time I can't understand you is when you're really mad, you talk way to fast." She said. "Were you at the police station this morning after I left?" he asked throwing his purchases on the bed. "Are those for me? And yeah, I was." Kagome said picking up the flowers and sniffing their petals. "You've got the fat detective after you now, lucky for you there's no proof you did it. I taught you better than that!" Ezio roared. "Calm down, I'm not dumb enough to leave anything behind; I even wiped my prints down. You have nothing to worry about, I'll even be discrete after I kill Joker." She said.

Ezio eyed her carefully before taking a deep breath. "I saw Wayne and that girl today. I threatened her that I would drive a blade through her throat." He said. Kagome snorted and carried the flowers into the kitchen. "I'm sure she loved that." She said. "They also think that we have more assassins coming, and that we're going to start a war if you don't get Joker soon." He said. "Of course you did, do you think we could use Desmond?" Kagome asked. "This is going against all of the assassin's creeds that have ever been written, killing him won't bring your brother back." Ezio explained cupping her shoulders. "Maybe not, but it'll make me feel better." Kagome said.

Stepping back, Ezio watched as Kagome put the flowers in water and crossed his arms. "I told them you killed Rodrigo Borgia to make them fearful." He said. "I didn't kill him, his son did and you killed him by throwing him off of a wall. That was you not me." Kagome groaned. Ezio shrugged and moved hair out of her eyes. "You know what, just call Desmond and see how quickly he'll be here." She said sighing. Ezio frowned and looked down at her cell phone, picking it up and running his thumb over the screen. Kagome eyes him as she put the flowers in the middle of the table. "I don't know how to use one of these, I avoid technology." He admitted. "Fine, I'll call you can talk to him." Kagome sighed taking the phone out of his hand. "What would I do without you?" he asked kissing her cheek. Kagome gave a faint smile as she dialed the number and handed her phone over. "I ask myself that same question all the time." She said walking back into the bedroom to grab the bakery bag, missing Ezio's smile fall and a sad one pop into its place.

Cagna—Bitch


End file.
